Forum:Multiple AIs in the castle?
Is Zola correct in saying that there could be as many as twelve distinct intelligences controlling different parts of the castle? :That is already , isn't it? --David-hk :: I assume you mean that as a negative answer? The question was revived when we learned the Kitchen is a "live room" that cannot be disconnected. Zarchne 09:47, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Incidentally, since the above writing it has almost definitely been confirmed that the castle has multiple intelligences -- the part that confirms Agatha as heir meeting her in the basement (neither did , and the part that eventually confirmed her didn't seem to remember that meeting either.) Therefore, separate intelligences. The one in the basement, naturally, considers itself to be the 'core' and the others to be dumb subsystems. The one that Agatha has been speaking to recently would likely disagree on at least a few of those points. --Aquillion 03:46, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::: Did the AI in the Library/Chapel call in Von Pinn? ::::Altgorl 05:57, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Since the AI in the Chapel (not the library, the Chapel AI was lying to Agatha to get her to go where she could prove or disprove her claim to it) controls the Torchmen, it isn't very likely they would fly Von Pinn back without its knowledge, if not support. Obviously the Chapel AI is one of the smarter broken AIs in the castle, since even the trap masters never figured it out. I don't know why it would help Von Pinn enter the castle, though. Maybe it still figures she's part of the castle staff? Tatter D 03:15, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::::As I imagine it, Carson knows what he is doing and the isolated central brain really is primary. It also seems to be all-seeing and is presumably "keenly intelligent". Zola actually uses the term "entities", while the central brain uses "subsystems". What I am reminded of is a hologram, where every piece contains the entire image, but joining pieces improves resolution. Some have suggested the human brain works this way to some extent as well. I don't think any of the "separate intelligences" would really argue with each other, because they are really just the same being, only fragmented, as Agatha realizes. There were probably more when the reconstruction work was started, each (or many) with the ability to speak, with some of the knowledge of the central brain, and with a drive to reconnect. As this happens, the central brain recognizes that its parts are becoming more coherent, but it still doesn't have the ability to control them. So it's a matter of point of view. From Zola's perspective, she needs to disable these entities, possibly by isolating the parts of which they are made until they are all too stupid to be a threat. From the Castle's (and Agatha's) perspective, the entities need to coalesce or be consolidated into the one super-intelligence that they are. ⚙Zarchne 09:07, 22 November 2008 (UTC) What did the AIs see on the night Castle Heterodyne was attacked? As was mentioned on the yahoo group recently, a sensible course for Agatha if she wants to find Bill, Barry, and/or Lucrezia is to interview the Castle as to what happened on the night of the attack. That may require repairing some parts of it, of course. During the year or so that Bill and Barry were fighting the Other war, they would also have interviewed CH to determine what happened to Lucrezia. Maybe not on the first day, but they'd have come back after a couple of weeks if there were clues to be had. So, whatever CH knows about the attack (in particular, about what happened in Lucrezia's lab), it told Bill and Barry. Whatever it said (which may have been nothing), the info led Bill and Barry to go off and do what they did. --DryBrook 14:22, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :We don't really have any proof that Bill and Barry knew any more details about what happened the night of the attack than Carson does. The areas they were used to talking to would have been damaged and disconnected by that point, and we don't know how much rubble had to be cleared away before the Crypt was accessible again. :We don't even know if they would have been able to set foot inside the castle, at that point, without risking their lives to mobile defenses like the Devil Dogs. And, with no way of getting a truly coherent answer from the castle on what happened, I suspect that they might have just helped clean up...and then left to go find whoever did this, planning to figure out the "how" and "why" later, when they had time to sit down and repair the castle. :We know, now, that they weren't able to do that; that Bill and Barry vanished at the end of the fighting, and Barry returned alone - with a baby Agatha - tracked down Punch and Judy, and started raising his niece...only to vanish again eight years before the story begins, after he started exploring again. :Plus, you need to remember something: the Crypt said that its control circuits were severed. Not damaged to the point where they couldn't be used - not "broken" or "destroyed". Severed. And it was being quite precise with its language before and after that, too. :I think it's likely, given the evidence we have so far (the Secondary Kitchen not recalling her and mentioning that it hasn't heard the Crypt in years, the Chapel being completely separate from both the Crypt and the Secondary Kitchen) that any of the subsystems the Heterodyne Boys would have been able to reach, if access to the Crypt were blocked off, would have no access to the Crypt's memory banks - and no access to the knowledge of what, exactly, went down that night. :Which introduces a new set of questions entirely: how did those circuits get severed, and who would know where to find them in order to do something like that? Was there a traitor within Castle Heterodyne, helping Lucrezia, or was she working alone? -- Volouscheur 06:52, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::The only reason Der Kestle is dangerous for Agatha is because all of it doesn't know she's a Hetrodyne yet. Let's not forget that all the substations would still recognize Bill or Barry as a Hetrodyne and would obey them without question, including the defenses. Remember, Barry rescued all the survivors trapped in the rubble. Seperating the substations would only be a minor inconvenience to a known Hetrodyne. To anyone else it makes Der Kestle a death trap. Which would explain why Lucrezia/The Other would sever the connections while the Boys were away. Whether or not the Boys got any information from Der Kestle, once thier staff was safe they would have considered repairing Der Kestle a minor chore, at best. Kytross 05:01, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I suspect, however, that the different sub-intelligences are able to communicate with each other somewhat, and that there is probably considerable internal politicking going on between them. They may all want to be made whole, but each one may think of itself as the "primary" intelligence, or at least a reasonable candidate for such. Regarding communication, I suspect that the part of the Castle that has been most recently communicating with Agatha knows more than it is saying. I don't think it was a coincidence that Gil ends up in the very broken room. Agatha's part of the Castle claims it can't see him, but it may know he's there-- it may even have arranged for him to be there. It seems quite interested in him as a possible suitor, and may be taking the opportunity to test him. Nekokami 00:01, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::In zis epizode ve see Der Kestle dizcus hit's fraktured natur. ::Altgorl 06:31, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Und now ve see dot Der Kestle's intelligence duz NOT egstend all der vay to der foundations. Wery Interesting... Vot iz down dere? (Or iz hit tellink der hole truth?) Altgorl 06:04, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Zo! Iz all of der Kestle's AIs dead? Or only der main vun? Altgorl 07:26, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::WOOPSI! If diz Otilia tinks hit iz Der Kestle, vhen der Library AI iz brot back on line, vill zey haf a duel or somezink? Hoo Boy! Hy ken hardly wait! Altgorl 10:06, February 10, 2010 (UTC)